


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [10]
Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Compliant, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kim Jonghyun-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Multi-Era, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Oblivious Seungcheol, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Overworking, Time Skips, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879804
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**9:24 PM**

"Hyung what are you doing out here?"

Seungcheol turned around in slight surprise,not noticing that his maknae had joined him out on the balcony."Oh..."He says once he gets over the shock."It's nothing Chan-ah,go and get ready for bed okay?"


End file.
